Lincoln Loud
On-Screen Appearance Bedroom Door Lincoln opens his bedroom door and enters the stage. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Ketchup Shoot Lincoln will get out a bottle of ketchup and shoot it. It will cover up the opponent's face to disable their attacks or it could work as a slip trap Side Special - Bicycle Lincoln will get out and on his bicycle. You have to move the nunchuck stick to make Lincoln pedal. It may be a weak clone of Wario Bike, But Lincoln will not fall off ledges. Press B to put it away Up Special - Leaping Over Laundry Piles A pile of laundry will appear and Lincoln will leap over it. The pile will disappear instantly after Lincoln jumps over it. If he does it in air, He'll use the pile like Sonic's bounce pad and the laundry will explode if it hits the ground Down Special - QUIET Lincoln will shout. If anyone's standing still, It won't do much damage and stun time. But if the opponents are fighting, Lincoln's shout will cause major damage to whoever hits the hardest Final Smash - Sisternado Lincoln's sisters will get excited and form a tornado. The opponents will be sucked in and blown upward for an instant Star KO if they're dumb enough to get too close. Lincoln will just get blown upwards a little bit with no damage KOSFX KOSFX1: What? KOSFX2: Hey! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAH! Screen KOSFX: OUCH! Taunts Up: I'm Lincoln Loud. Sd: (Whistles) Dn: (Head bangs with devil horn hand signal) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Head bangs with devil horn hand signal) Victory 2: (Reads a Comic Book) Victory 3: (His Sisters Hug Him) Lose/Clap: (Disappointed) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Running *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Summons fire from his fists *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Loud House Logo Victory Music Loud House Theme Kirby Hat Lincoln's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Palutena's Guidance Role In Subspace Emissary Extra Crowd Cheer Lin-coln Loud! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Flip's Smoothie Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *Underwear and Socks *Blue & Blonde (B) (Leni Loud & Lori Loud) *Green & Brunette (G) (Lisa Loud/Edd Gould) *White (Lily Loud) *Black/Gothic with hair over eyes (Lucy Loud) *Flapjack colors *SpongeBob colors *Red Swimming Trunks *Smart Alex colors *Bunny Lincoln (Concept look) Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Loud House Category:Male Category:Kid Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Funny Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Girlz Club Male Characters Category:Kirby Kid Favorite Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Celebrities